Ranger Danger
by spydalek
Summary: When the Ninja Steel Rangers respond to a fight on the bridge outside Summer Cove, they become involved in a fight against an enemy long-thought gone. [25th Anniversary Episode AU]


Ranger Danger

AU 25th Anniversary Episode

Brody smiled as he stood in the common room of Summer Cove High, watching his brother, Levi, setting up the nearby stage with Sarah. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Hayley, walking up to him with Calvin at her side. "Why're Levi and Sarah setting up the stage? Is he putting on a show?"

"Actually, there's a famous singer coming here," said Preston, appearing out of nowhere next to the three. "Kira Ford. She's doing a signing here and she and Levi are gonna be singing a duet or two."

"Apparently she's got a concert in town," said Brody, smiling. He looked at his friends. "She even sent Levi enough backstage passes for all of us. You're all free tomorrow night, right?"

"For a Kira Ford concert, of course," said Calvin, with a grin. "I love her music! And I hear yellow is her favorite color."

"That and white," came a female voice, from behind them.

The four turned around to see Kira Ford standing there, in her yellow top and a guitar in hand. Her boyfriend, Trent, stood behind her, in his white shirt.

"Kira!" shouted Levi, grinning. As he made his way over, pushing his hat on. "I'm glad you could make it!" The two singers hugged before Levi let go. "Principal Hastings was practically jumping with joy when I mentioned you wanted to do a signing here. And that you were the one who suggested we do a duet."

"Well, I couldn't not sing with my best student," said Kira, with a smile. "Especially at his own school."

"Wait, bro, you know Kira personally?" asked Brody, looking at Levi, as Sarah joined them. Setting up the stage quickly forgotten about in favor of talking to a celebrity.

"I went to her summer program a few years back," said Levi, grinning at Brody. "It helped kick start my career…"

"No, no, that was all you and your talent," said Kira, looking at him. "I just pushed you in the right direction. Your talent got you through the doors of those record labels."

Levi pulled his hat down to cover his blush as Brody grinned and pushed his brother.

* * *

Moments later, they were chatting away when they heard a male voice say "Excuse me, Ms. Ford." They turned to see Victor walking towards them with a CD of Kira's music in his hand. Monty was behind him, carrying a comical amount of the same CDs in his arms. "I am Victor Vincent!" He made a grand motion with his arms, to confused looks from Kira and Trent. He sighed, before holding out his CD. "Would you mind signing this for me, I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Oh, are you?" asked Calvin, looking at him, smiling. "Name one of Ms. Ford's songs."

"Um… Er… Erm…" stuttered Victor, not used to being caught out. He quickly shot a look at Monty and hissed "Monty?"

Monty immediately looked startled, enough to throw his arms up, sending all of the CDs flying onto the floor with a loud clattering.

"Monty!" said Victor, frowning as he threw his arms up. He lowered his voice ever so slightly, though the six teenagers and two adults right in front of him could still hear him. "You're gonna break the merchandise! How are we gonna sell these to the suckers on the web if they're broken?!"

"I'm so sorry, Victor..." said Monty, as he scrabbled to pick up the scattered CD cases. Some of them had cracks on the front and back, which Monty pushed to the side, trying to hide them from Victor.

"What is going on here?!" came a strong female voice, from behind them all. Victor jumped as the six looked away from Monty to see Principal Hastings standing here. "Victor, Monty, I do hope you aren't harassing our guests." She fixed both of the students with her glare.

"N... No... Not at all," said Victor, withering slightly under the glare. "We... We were just leaving, weren't we Monty?"

"Yes... Yes, just leaving," said Monty, nodding as he and Victor sped away. Leaving the CD cases scattered on the ground.

Principal Hasting sighed, before looking at Kira and Trent. "I hope they weren't bothering you..."

"Oh no, not at all," said Trent, with a smile. "They were nothing compared to the fans back in Reefside."

"Yeah, they were no bother," said Kira, with a smile of her own. "I'm used to 'fans' like them by now." She grinned. "You should have seen the internet after I stayed at a hotel in San Angeles eleven years ago… I wasn't even that famous back then."

Principal Hastings nodded, before looking at the stage. "Why is the stage not ready?" She looked at Levi and Sarah. "I thought you two were setting it up."

"We will get right back on it, ma'am," said Levi, with a small smile. However, before they could move towards the stage, an alarm started blaring.

"Alright everybody, you know the drill!" said Principal Hastings, looking around the common room at the other students. "Down to the basement!"

* * *

The six Ninja Steel Rangers shared a look before Brody made sure they weren't being watched. When he was satisfied that everybody's attention was elsewhere, he nodded and the six snuck out of the room, heading for their secret base.

"What's going on, Mick?" asked Brody, as the six made their way into their secret base. "Is it Madame Odius?"

"There's a disturbance on the bridge leading out of town," said Mick, looking at them, from where he was stood at the computers. "There are strange creatures in metal armor attacking a woman... You need to get out there now."

"We're on it!" said Brody, nodding, as he pulled his clothes off revealing the Ninja Training Outfit underneath it, with the hood on.

The others nodded and did the same, before running out of the secret base.

* * *

They reached the bridge within minutes and immediately saw about twenty strange creatures with bronze armor attacking a woman with long black hair in a silver jogging outfit. "Don't worry ma'am, we'll save you!" said Levi, as the six began to fight the creatures.

* * *

Moments later, they were thrown backwards by the creatures and landed in a heap next to one another. "I think we need to pull out the big guns," said Brody, looking at his teammates.

They all nodded before pulling their Ninja Battle Morphers out of thin air before saying "Power Star, Lock In!" in unison. They pulled their Power Stars out of thin air and locked them into the middle of the Morphers. "Ready!" They then spun it with a "Ninja Spin!"

In a burst of colored light matching their Ranger color, they were stood there in their Ninja Steel suit. Before they said "Ninja Rangers fear no danger!" and running into the fight with their Ninja Star Blades drawn.

The woman seemed to smile in awe before whispering "Power Rangers..."

* * *

The fight was over before it could really begin after that, and soon Brody was helping the woman stand up. "Thank you, Rangers," she said, looking at them. "Grinders are tough... Not from here."

"Not from here?" asked Sarah, stepping forward. "What do you mean?"

"They're from another universe, Rangers," came a male voice, causing the six to turn in time to see Time Force Red and Pink walking towards them. "Hello again, Gemma."

"Wes! Jen!" said the woman, grinning as she ran up to them. "Are these new Rangers?"

"Yeah, Gemma, they are," said Jen, as the two Time Force Rangers demorphed. Both of them smiled as they looked at the Ninja Steel Rangers.

"You're Rangers as well?" asked Brody, looking at the three. "All of you?"

"Why didn't you morph, Gemma?" asked Wes, looking at Gemma. Ignoring Brody's question. "And how did you get here? What happened?"

"My brother got taken... My morpher too..." said Gemma, frowning. "Dr. K... She only had enough power to send one of us to Universe-Prime. Didn't want to come, she pushed me before getting taken..."

"They've got Dr. K?" asked Wes, frowning as well, as he rubbed his chin. "Did you see who it was?"

Gemma shook her head, before saying "All I saw was a flash of blue and gold…"

"Excuse us!" said Hayley, looking at the three, sounding annoyed. She had her hands on her waist. "We are still here you know!"

"I'm sorry about Wes," said Jen, with a small smile, as she looked at the Ninja Steel Rangers. "It's just Rangers have been going missing... Our entire team is gone. We're quite on edge at the moment, sorry. Do you have somewhere more private we can take this?"

"Our base is back at our school," said Brody, looking at her. "We can go there."

Jen nodded as the three made their way over to the Ninja Steel Rangers, only to turn when they saw black and pink lights land across from them.

It disappeared to reveal the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and the Pink Zeo Ranger standing there, before they demorphed.

"Tommy, Kat?!" asked Wes, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to get you to the Command Center, right away," said Tommy, looking at them. "More Rangers have been taken."

Wes nodded, with a frown. This was getting dangerous.

"Wait, two more Rangers?!" asked Preston, surprised. "How many of us are there?"

"More than you know," said Kat, with a knowing smile. "Come with us if you want to live."

Wes rolled his eyes and went to say something but for interrupted by a cackle of electricity. More Grinders appeared out of it. The eleven Rangers got into fighting stances, and the battle began.

* * *

The battle was quickly cut short when a sonic scream appeared out of nowhere and the foot soldiers were sent flying while the Rangers had to put their hands over their ears.

Tommy let out a small smile before saying "A little warning next time, Kira."

"Sorry, Dr. O," said Kira, as she ran up to them with Trent. "You looked like you needed the help."

"Wait a minute, you're a Ranger too, Ms. Ford?!" asked Levi, looking at Kira. "Seriously?"

"You couldn't tell?" asked Kira, looking at him. "As soon as we arrived we knew you were the current Rangers. The outfits kinda give it away."

"That's the thing about being a Ranger, you tend to only wear your color," said Jen, with a small smile. Before looking at Tommy. "We should probably get to the Command Center, we're very much in the open here."

Tommy nodded before pulling up the sleeve of his green jacket to reveal his old communicator, with the white band. "Alpha, teleport all of us to the Command Center please." With flashes of their Ranger colors, the thirteen disappeared from the bridge.

* * *

"Ai, yi, yi!" said Alpha 6, as the thirteen Rangers teleported into the Command Center. An updated version of the base the Zeo Rangers once used, complete with the original Ranger suits on display in the back.

"What is going on?!" asked Brody, looking at the seven older Rangers. "What is this place? Who are you?!"

"I know this is a lot to take in," said Kat, with a small smile. "But we're also Power Rangers."

"You're in the Command Center," said Tommy, looking at Brody and the other Ninja Steel Rangers. "This used to be mine and Kat's base of operations, back when we were the Zeo Rangers. We did it up a few years back, in case a day came when the Armada came back or something just as dangerous happened."

"The Armada?" asked Calvin, looking at Tommy. "You mean those big ships that appeared all over the world in 2013? You stopped them?"

"The Megaforce Rangers stopped them, with our help," said Tommy, looking over at Calvin. "All the Rangers, past and present at the time, and two sets from the future... They helped stop the Armada."

"I wondered why they suddenly went away," said Preston, with a small smile. "That was scary."

"I wish I understood what you're talking about," said Brody, frowning. "I was on Galvanix's ship for most of my life..."

"The Galaxy Warriors show," came a male voice, from behind them. They turned to see Billy walking towards them. "They tried to kidnap a bunch of people from Aquitar... The Aquitarian Rangers fought them off."

"Billy!" said Tommy, letting out a sigh of relief, as he pulled Billy into a hug. "You're alright. Man, when we couldn't get in touch with you, I thought you... I thought the masked figure had got you."

"They got the Aquitarian Rangers," said Billy, with a small smile. "But I hid, and I managed to get a ride here with Andros."

"Is he here?" asked Wes, looking at Billy.

The Ninja Steel Rangers shared a look with each other before walking to the back. Brody looked at his teammates and said "We need to get back to Summer Cove, Madam Odius might notice we're gone and..." He was interrupted by the screen in the middle of the room flickering. Every Ranger turned their attention to it as they saw a masked figure on it.

" _Hello Rangers,_ " it said, in a deep voice. " _I know you can hear_ _me_ _, I am broadcasting_ _to every TV on the planet_ _. If you wish to see your friends again, come to the Angel Grove Desert in three hours._ _Y_ _ou will willingly give me your morphers_ _if you wish to see your friends ever again_ _._ "

The screen flickered off and immediately the Rangers burst into action.

"Billy, Alpha?" asked Tommy, looking at both of them, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I couldn't get a location, Tommy," said Billy, frowning as he tapped at the console alongside Alpha. "They didn't talk for long enough..."

"It's alright, you did your best," said Kat, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. Before looking at Tommy, her smile turning into a frown. "What are we gonna do? We can't give him our Morphers."

"No we can't," said Wes, nodding as he walked over. "We need a plan, Tommy, and fast."

"We have three hours," said Jen, looking at them, joining Wes. "First and foremost, we need to gather the rest of the Rangers. Find out who has and who hasn't been taken by this masked figure."

Before they could say anything else, an alarm started blaring. "Ai, yi, yi!" said Alpha, throwing his hands in the air. "Rangers! Look at the screens!"

All fourteen Rangers turned their attention the screens at the front of the room. Which were showing video footage of three cities being attacked by Rangers leading foot soldiers. Reefside, Angel Grove and Silver Hills.

"Conner! Ethan!" cried Kira, as she saw the Red and Blue Dino Thunder Ranger attacking Reefside with Tyrannodrones at his side. "Dr. O?!"

"I know Kira," said Tommy, frowning. Before looking around at the group. "Right, here's the plan." His eyes landed on the two Time Force Rangers. "Wes, Jen, you're at Silver Hills. Try and talk Eric and Katie around."

"We're on it," said Wes, before looking at Jen. "Ready?"

Jen nodded as they said "Time for Time Force!" in unison. Red and pink light engulfed them as they teleported out.

"Kira, you and Trent go to Reefside," said Tommy, looking at his former students, with a small sigh. "Don't go easy on them just because they're your friends."

Kira nodded as she pressed her gem and let her Dino Morpher appear before looking at Trent. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Trent, nodding, as his Drago Morpher appeared on his wrist.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" said Kira, at the same time as Trent said "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

In bursts of yellow and white light, they disappeared.

"Kat, you and I…" started Tommy, before he was interrupted by another alarm.

"Tommy, we have another team attacking Summer Cove," said Billy, looking at Tommy. "The Ninja Storm Rangers and Kelzaks."

"We got them," said Brody, looking at Tommy, stepping forward. "Summer Cove is our home."

Tommy nodded as the Ninja Steel Rangers placed their helmets back on and were teleported out.

"Keep the comms on, Billy," said Kat, with a smile. Before looking at Tommy. "Ready?"

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Tommy, nodding, as the Zeonizers appeared on his wrists.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" he shouted, at the same time as Kat said "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" before they disappeared in white and pink light.

* * *

Summer Cove was in shambles when the Ninja Steel Rangers arrived. Almost immediately they heard screams, and turned to see the creatures they assumed were Kelzaks scaring civilians.

"We need to keep these civilians safe!" said Brody, looking at his teammates. They all nodded before running at the Kelzaks, who finally noticed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, the original Red and Pink Rangers were menacingly standing in the middle of the street, overlooking the Z-Putties attacking the town.

"Hey!" shouted Tommy, causing the two original Rangers to turn. Red chuckled evilly as he saw Tommy and Kat standing there, their Zeo weapons in hand.

"Oh look, Kimberly, it's our replacements," came Jason's voice, with a sneer. "Wanna show them what we can do?"

"It'd be my pleasure to take down my two-bit replacement," said Pink, Kimberly, as she readied her Power Bow.

Kat immediately brought her Zeo Shield up in front of the two Zeo Rangers as Kimberly fired. The blast bounced harmlessly off the shield and Tommy took the moment to jump over Kat and tackle Jason. Before they began engaging in a sword fight.

* * *

Silver Hills was far too quiet as Wes and Jen walked through the empty streets, their Chrono Blasters in hand. They both felt uneasy till they felt a shift in the wind and turned in time to take out a bunch of Cyclobots with their blasters.

"Oh wow, the love birds finally return," came Eric's voice, from behind them.

The two Rangers turned to see the Quantum Ranger and Yellow Time Force Ranger standing there in the middle of the street, their own blasters in hand.

"Eric, Katie, what's going on?!" asked Wes, looking at his teammates. "We're friends!"

"We've been looking for you for days!" said Jen, her voice frantic. "Who took you?!"

"You left us, Jen!" said Katie, looking at Jen. "Now you must pay!"

Eric and Katie instantly began shooting at the two Time Force Rangers, causing Wes and Jen to jump out of the way.

* * *

Kira frowned behind her helmet as she kicked one of the Tyrannodrones, at the same time as Trent fired arrows out of his Drago Sword at a group of the foot soldiers.

The Red and Blue Dino Thunder Rangers were stood at the side, watching them.

"Please Conner, Ethan, I know this isn't you!" pleaded Kira, as she sent a Tyrannodrone flying into another group of its friends. She was looking directly at her friends. "You're not evil!"

"You didn't save us, Kira," said Conner, looking at his Ranger teammate. "Now you'll feel our wrath!"

"SUPER DINO MODE!" said both Conner and Ethan, in unison. The scales on their suits began to grow and Kira frowned. Before jumping out of the way of the Tyrannodrones. In time for Trent to destroy them all with a burst of speed and his Drago Sword.

"If they're going Super, I guess it's only fair we do the same," said Trent, stepping up next to Kira.

They shared a look before saying "SUPER DINO MODE!" at the same time.

Conner and Ethan chuckled evilly before running at the Yellow and White Dino Thunder Rangers.

* * *

Back in Summer Cove, the Kelzaks were taken care of and the Ninja Steel Rangers were helping the civilians get to safety. Once the street was clear, the six stood in the middle of it and looked around.

"Where are they?!" asked Brody, frowning as he looked around. "I thought they were meant to be he…" Brody was cut off when a sinkhole began to open underneath their feet.

The six managed to get out of the way before it swallowed them and they turned to see the Yellow Wind Ranger standing there, his Lion Hammer out.

Calvin summoned his Ninja Star Blade and ran forward. Taking Dustin head-on. The two of them began jumping across the rooftops as they fought.

"Cal!" shouted Hayley, running after him. Only to get hit in the stomach by a pair of navy antlers. Electricity coursed through her body as she flew through the air. She managed to correct herself as she flew, using the building she was about to hit to launch herself at her opponent. She fended off a second attack from the Navy Thunder Ranger with her own blade before immediately kicking him in the stomach, beginning a fierce duel.

Preston went to run up to them, only to get blasted by a torrent of sound, sending him into the wall of a nearby building. He stood up to see the Blue Wind Ranger standing there, holding her Sonic Fin.

She was aiming it at him and was about to fire again when he rolled out of the way, grimacing under his helmet before standing up with his blade in hand.

He ran at Tori as she swapped her Sonic Fin for her own Ninja Sword ran towards him.

"No!" said Sarah, trying to get over to them, only to find the Crimson Thunder Ranger in her way. She immediately summoned her blade and ran at Hunter, attacking him. He blocked all of her attacks with his Thunder Staff before hitting her in the stomach. Sending her into the side of a building.

"HEY!" shouted Levi, looking at Hunter as he summoned his Rockstorm Guitar and pointed it at the other Ranger. Till he found himself being attacked by a green blur. He was sent flying across the street, but managed to land on his feet, readying his Rockstorm Guitar. As he saw the Green Samurai Ranger standing there. Levi took a deep breath as Cam ran towards him. He quickly fended the Samurai Saber off with his own weapon as he found himself being forced backwards.

"I guess this leaves us, Red," came a male voice, from behind Brody. Brody turned to see the Red Wind Ranger standing there, looking at at him. "Do you really think you can beat the original ninjas?"

"We can certainly try," said Brody, summoning his blade.

Shane chuckled evilly as he brought his Morpher up and said "Battlizer mode, engage!" Within moments, the Tri-Battized Armor appeared on him.

"Two can play at that game," said Brody, summoning the Lion Fire Morpher. He immediately spun the Star on it with a "Lion Fire Ninja Spin!" In a flash of red light he was stood there in Lion Fire Mode. "Out of the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red!" He ran forward and the two clashed.

* * *

"This isn't you, Jason!" said Tommy, as he and the original Red Ranger clashed, sword on sword. Behind them Kat and the original Pink Ranger were also fighting. "You're under some sort of spell… I can save the two of you…"

"You couldn't save your students," said Jason, looking at him, a sneer to his voice. "What makes you think you can save me and your precious Kimberly?"

That caught Tommy off guard, allowing Jason a chance to slash him in the stomach, sending Tommy flying. He managed to right himself before saying "You're right. I couldn't save Conner and Ethan… And because of that they're off terrorizing Reefside right now." He got into a fighting stance. "But I trust in Kira and Trent to be able to do what I couldn't. They will save Conner and Ethan. And I will save you and Kim!"

He ran forward, having caught Jason off guard enough to actually hit him in the stomach with the Zeo Power Sword. Sparks flew off Jason's stomach, causing Tommy to frown behind his helmet. His confusion furthered when he saw the wires coming out of Jason's stomach. Robot Rangers…

"You're not Jason," he said, before bringing his sword down, straight through an already sparking piece. He jumped out of the way as Robo-Jason exploded, before unholstering his Zeo Laser Pistol and combining it with his Power Pod Sword. He took aim at the two Pink Rangers fighting with the Advanced Zeo Laser Pistol and said "I'm sorry Kim, but you're not you," before firing.

Kimberly was sent flying, sparks flying off her chest. When she landed, there were also wires poking out of her chest.

Kat gasped before looking over at Tommy, who was running forward.

"I knew there was something wrong here," he said, looking at Kat, before plunging his sword into Robo-Kimberly's sparking chest. Both Rangers jumped out of the way of the explosion. Tommy looked between the two robot bodies before saying "We need to tell the others." He brought his Morpher up and pressed it, allowing him and Kat to disappear in red and pink light.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Reefside, Kira found herself being flung into a table and chairs outside a cafe by Ethan. Trent was in the background, battling against Conner, who had slipped into his Triassic Ranger form. "You can't win, Kira," said Ethan, standing over Kira. "Dr. Oliver failed to protect us, like he will fail you."

"Dr. O hasn't failed us," said Kira, as she summoned her Ptera Grips and pushed herself into the air. She practically flew at Ethan, taking him off guard long enough for her to slash him in the chest. And reveal the robotic parts. She immediately slashed Robo-Ethan again and rolled out of the way of the explosion before looking over at Trent. "Trent! They're robots!"

Trent looked over at her with a nod before holding up his Drago Sword and disappearing in a blur. Moments later, Robo-Conner exploded and Trent appeared next to Kira. "We need to tell the others." he said, looking at her.

Kira nodded before pressing a button on her morpher. They disappeared in yellow and white light.

* * *

Wes frowned as he stood in the opening of an alleyway, with his Chrono Blaster in his hand, ready for the fight he knew was coming.

"I know you're there, Wes," came Eric's voice, from outside the alley. "I'm going to find you."

Wes frowned before running out of the alleyway, firing at Eric.

Eric chuckled evilly as he jumped out of the way and said "That the best you got?"

The Red Time Force Ranger rolled to the side, continuing to fire. A few of the shots managed to hit Eric, exposing wires. Wes immediately stopped firing as soon as he saw the wires, feeling confused. Eric seemed to be shocked as well as he looked down at himself, giving Wes the needed distraction to take Robo-Eric down with a directed burst of fire. The robot masquerading as Eric exploded in the middle of the street, sending Wes flying as he got caught in it. He landed a few feet away as his morpher beeped. He pressed the button on it and Jen appeared in holographic form, still morphed.

" _Katie was a robot, Wes!_ " she said, looking at him. " _Eric probably is as well._ "

"He definitely was, Jen," said Wes, with a small smile behind his helmet. "He's been destroyed."

" _I'll meet you back at the Command Center_ _then_ _,_ " said Jen, before her holographic face disappeared. Wes nodded to himself as he saw a pink light burst up to the sky nearby before pressing the button on his morpher and disappearing in a red light.

* * *

Brody took a deep breath as he found himself on the backfoot while clashing with the Red Wind Ranger, both of them still in their Battlizers.

"Give up, Red," said Shane, as he kicked Brody across the street. "I've been doing this far longer than you."

"I will never give up," said Brody, getting onto his knee as he stood up. "You will not destroy Summer Cove." He readied himself before saying "Things are about to get hot! Lion Fire Sprint!" His armor became engulfed in flame as he ran towards Shane. In a flurry of fire enhanced punches, the Tri-Battlized Armor was forced off Shane, exposing wires. Brody, however, was too busy punching to see that, however, and sent Robo-Shane into the sky, where he exploded. Brody frowned as he watched robot parts rain from the sky, as the Fire Lion Armor disappeared in a flash of fire. "Huh?!"

* * *

Down the street, Levi was having trouble against the Green Samurai Ranger. They were matching blow-to-blow with their swords, till Cam managed to kick Levi in the stomach and send him flying backwards. Levi managed to correct himself in the air and said "It's time to rock up a storm!" He summoned the Storm Star and locked it into his Rockstorm Guitar, before saying "Element Star! Ninja Lightning Attack!" He spun the star and a thundercloud appeared above Cam, before it hit him with lightning.

Cam immediately began sparking, before exploding.

"Huh?!" was Levi's confused reaction. Before Brody ran up to him. "What was that?"

"I don't know, bro," said Brody, frowning behind the helmet. "That was weird... They're robots?"

* * *

The Crimson Thunder Ranger laughed evilly as he stood over Sarah, who was currently using her Blade to keep herself upright as she knelt on the floor. Hunter brought his Thunder Staff up before bringing it down onto empty ground.

Sarah rolled to the side as soon as she saw the Staff coming and stood up, before summoning her Element Star. "I think it's time you showed some restraint!" she said, as she locked the Star into her blade and spun it. "Element Star! Ninja Metal Attack!" Chains burst out of the Blade and attached themselves to Hunter, causing him to struggle against the chains. She spun the star again. "Element Star! Ninja Fire Attack!" Fire burst out of the blade at the subdued Hunter, sending him flying backwards, creating a big hole in his chest with wires poking out of it. Robo-Hunter exploded and Sarah began jumping up and down in joy. "Oh my gosh!" she said, grinning underneath her helmet. "They're robots!"

* * *

On the rooftop a few streets away, Calvin and the Yellow Wind Ranger were in an even fight, blade on hammer. Till Dustin managed to get a hit in that sent Calvin falling off the rooftop.

He managed to bring himself safely down, rolling to a stand as Dustin hit the floor with his hammer, sending tremors across the floor.

"Two can play at this game," said Calvin, summoning his own Element Star as he used his ninja speed to jump out of the way. He locked the Star into his Blade and spun it, crying "Element Star! Ninja Earth Attack!" before stabbing the ground with the blade.

The ground around Dustin began to shake, before opening underneath him. However, the Yellow Wind Ranger managed to jump out of the way, with the grace of a ninja.

"Element Star! Ninja Forest Attack!" said Calvin, spinning the Element Star again. This time vines flew out of the blade, pinning Dustin's arms together before the ninja could get away.

Dustin began to wiggle, as the vines began to constrict around him. Sparks flew from him as his body got crushed.

Calvin immediately made the vines drop Dustin and ran over, to see wires poking out from the Yellow Wind Ranger's shoulder. Robo-Dustin twitched before Calvin frowned and put him out of his misery. Plunging his Ninja Star Blade into the robot's stomach. The explosion sent Calvin flying, right into the path of Hayley.

* * *

Hayley was having a hard time against the Navy Thunder Ranger as he managed to send her flying with another electrical shock from his strange antler weapon. Thankfully, she landed next to Calvin, who had been flung her way by the explosion of Robo-Dustin.

"This guy's probably a robot," said Calvin, as he helped his girlfriend up and turned to look at Robo-Blake. "We don't need to go easy on him."

"Wasn't planning on it," said Hayley, nodding, her stance that of determination. She summoned her Element Star and locked it into her blade. "But in that case, I think it's time we wave goodbye to this sucker!" She spun the star. "Element Star! Ninja Water Attack!"

A torrent of water burst out of the blade and hit Robo-Blake square on. Within moments he began sparking and exploded.

"That quip was terrible, by the way," said Calvin, shaking his head as he looked at Hayley.

Hayley playfully pushed him and went to retort but was interrupted by Brody, Levi and Sarah running up to them.

"Everybody alright?" asked Brody, looking around the group.

They all nodded, feeling relieved it was over, till Sarah said "Where's Preston? You don't think..."

The unasked question was answered when Preston landed right in front of them, on his back. Followed by the Blue Wind Ranger landing gracefully in front of them.

* * *

A few moments beforehand, Preston had been nimbly dodging blasts from the Sonic Fin as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, closely followed by Tori, till she got a lucky shot off and hit him in the side. Sending him flying off the rooftop, causing him to land in front of his fellow Ninja Steel Rangers.

"Need a hand?" asked Calvin, helping Preston up.

Preston laughed as he joined his friends, who all took fighting stances as Tori made her way closer.

"You will not get away with destroying my friends!" she said, as she advanced on them.

Brody stepped forward, summoning the Ninja Fusion Star, which he placed in the blade and spun it. Three spectral blades pinned Tori, before Brody's blade began glowing red, blue, yellow, pink and white and he used ninja-like speed to slash at Tori. Within moments, she exploded and Brody had his back to the explosion as he said "Show's over! Ninja's win!"

" _Ninja Steel Rangers, you need to get back to the Command Center,_ " came Alpha's voice, from their morphers, interrupting the Rangers celebrating. " _We have news we need to share, I am teleporting you now._ " In flashes of their Ranger colors, they disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Command Center, the Ninja Steel Rangers arrived to find the other six Rangers standing around. They were all morphed, except for their helmets which were on top of the nearby consoles. "What's going on?" asked Brody, taking his own helmet off. "What were those things we just fought?"

"A distraction," said Tommy, looking at them with a sigh as he rubbed his face. "There was a break-in at the Shiba House in Panorama City... The Samurai Rangers managed to stop them but it seems the Masked Figure wanted their Morphers."

"We've also managed to locate the Masked Figure's base," said Billy, looking at the group, from where he stood at the console with Alpha and Gemma. "It appears, whoever they are, they've taken over Rita and Zedd's Moon Palace."

"I thought that place was destroyed..." said Kat, frowning. Before looking at Tommy. "Is there something you want to tell me, Tommy?"

"It was never destroyed," said Tommy, looking at his wife. "It was just abandoned."

As he said that, a familiar face stepped out of the shadows. "If you're thinking about taking the fight to the Moon, you're gonna need me," said Andros, in his Red Space Ranger suit minus the helmet which he was carrying, smirking as he looked at Tommy. "I still have the Megaship."

"We have the Astro Zord as well," said Brody, looking at Tommy as he stepped forward. "Maybe we should split up. A distraction could be advantageous."

"Yes," said Jen, nodding as she joined the group. "A distraction would be good."

"The Dragonzord is still chilling under the sea, Tommy," said Billy, looking at him. "We could use him as back-up for the Ninja Steel Rangers."

Tommy nodded and demorphed, the Zeo 5 helmet disappearing from the side at the same time. He reached behind him, pulling the Power Morpher from his waistband before saying "It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" In a flash of green light, he was suited up in the original Green Ranger suit. "Let's do this," he said, looking at the group. "I'll go with the Ninja Steel Rangers, we'll distract the Masked Figure and his army. The rest of you, infiltrate the castle and rescue our friends. May the Power be with you, Rangers."

Everybody nodded, before they teleported out in their respective Ranger colors, Leaving Billy, Gemma and Alpha alone.

* * *

Soon enough, the Ninja Steel Rangers were stood in the cockpit of the Astro Ninja Steel Megaford, flying towards the moon with the Dragonzord right next to them. There was silence in both cockpits as they focused on the mission at hand. Distract the Masked Figure and his army. Brody took a deep breath. They could do this. They had the easy job, the distraction, it was the others that had the hard job.

" _We're here, get ready._ " came Tommy's voice, from the cockpit of the Dragonzord, as the moon came into view, along with a strange castle.

In front of the Moon Palace stood the Masked Figure, holding a golden sword, surrounded with two Super Putty Patrollers on either side of him. They heard an evil laugh as the Figure unmasked revealing a blue humanoid monkey in golden armor. "Did you really think I was gone, Tommy Oliver?" he asked, as he crushed a grenade in hand. The explosion caused both Goldar and the Super Putties to grow large.

"Wait, they can grow on their own now?!" asked Hayley, disbelief in her voice.

" _I'll take Goldar!_ " came Tommy's voice, as the Dragonzord stepped forward to take on Goldar.

The Astro Zord suddenly decoupled from the Ninja Steel Megazord and zoomed off back to Earth, leaving the Robo Red Zord to take its usual place in the pilot's seat in the middle of the Megazord's chest. The Dragon Sword appeared in its right hand and the Wing Shield appeared in its left.

Both Super Putties surrounded them and began attacking from both angles. Sparks flew from the front and the back of the Megazord, as they brought the shield up to knock away the Putty at the back. It was sent flying as the other Super Putty caught the Rangers off guard with a punch that was so hard, it sent them flying into a nearby crater.

* * *

Tommy wasn't having much luck either as he swiped the Dragonzord's tail at Goldar, only for Goldar to catch it and say "You seem a little rusty, Green Ranger," with a smirk. He began spinning the Dragonzord by its tail, before letting go. Causing the Dragonzord to land on its front in the same crater as the Ninja Steel Megazord.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the palace, the Astro Megaship had landed. "Alright, here's the plan," said Wes, as he stood at the bottom of the exit ramp of the Megaship. Jen stood near him, with Kat next to her. Kira and Trent were stood across from them and Andros was stood across from Wes.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Andros, looking at him. "If anything, I should be in charge, I've been at this Ranger business longer than you."

Kat and Jen shared a look before Kat said "Look, Andros, I know your sister and wife are in danger, but there's no need to take it out on Wes."

"Shall we get the plan sorted?" said Jen, looking between the other five. Kira and Trent agreed, and so did Wes and Andros, reluctantly. Jen smiled behind her helmet before saying "Alright then. We should probably split up into two teams. Andros, you go with Kira and Trent and check out the east side of the castle. I'll go with Wes and Kat and we'll check the west side."

"Or we could take you out right now," came a female voice, from behind them. They all turned to see a woman in gold armor with a curved sword standing there, Putty Patrollers behind her. "Putties, attack!" However, before they could, there was a blur of white and the Putties exploded as Trent reappeared next to Kira, resting his Drago Sword on his shoulder.

"Well, that was fun," said Trent, grinning behind his helmet. Before pointing his sword at the woman. "So, you are?"

"That's Scorpina," said Andros, stepping forward. His Spiral Saber in hand.

"How nice, you know who I am," said Scorpina, smirking. Before clicking her fingers. More Putties appeared as she ran forward.

* * *

The Ninja Steel Rangers let out a pained grunt as the Megazord was continually hit by the two giant Super Putties.

Tommy wasn't doing well against Goldar either, as the Dragonzord rolled out of the way of the giant monsters sword.

Both the Megazord and Dragonzord were starting to spark, as Sarah said "Guys! Look!" while pointing out the window at the Earth.

Flying towards them was the Astro Zord, with the Robo Rider and Ninja Bull Zords underneath it. Levi smiled behind his helmet as he jumped out of the Ninja Steel Megazord and into the Ninja Bull Zord.

Brody smiled as well, before a strange Ninja Zord Star appeared in the Ninja Master Blade. It appeared to have the Dragonzord on it, but not the Dragonzord he saw outside getting beaten up by Goldar. "Tommy, sir, I think I've got something for you!" he said, before spinning the Zord Star.

A bright light appeared out on the moon's surface and then in black, yellow and blue light the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozords arrived. Letting out a roar as they did.

" _This was just what I needed!_ " came Tommy's voice, over the comms. The Dragonzord pushed Goldar away before making its way over to the three Dinozords. Within a flash of green energy Dragonzord Fighting Mode stood there, holding its tail as a staff. " _Time to show you what makes a Ranger,_ _Goldar_ _!_ " He charged at Goldar and began slashing at him with the staff.

The tide of the battle had turned, and Brody grinned as he summoned the Ninja Fusion Star and said "Ninja Fusion Zord, combine! Ninja Spin! Ninja Fusion Zord, ready!" Within moments, the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bull Rider Megazord combined and stood ready to take on the two Super Putties.

* * *

"Go!" said Andros, as he clashed with Scorpina, after the others had dealt with Putties outside the Megaship. "I've got Scorpina, go find the others!"

Wes shared a look with Jen, as Kat, Kira and Trent ran towards the back entrance of the Palace.

Jen just nodded, before following, at the same time as Scorpina sent Andros flying backwards into one of the craters.

The Red Time Ranger quickly jumped in with his two Chrono Sabers, giving Andros time to recover.

* * *

Inside the Palace, the four soon reached a t-junction. "Right, Kira, Trent, you go that way," said Jen, pointing to the left exit. "Kat and I will take the other, contact us if you find anything."

Kira and Trent nodded, before heading toward the left.

"Be careful, guys, this place is dangerous," said Kat, looking at them.

They stopped for a moment, before nodding and continuing onwards.

She watched them walk off, before turning to Jen. "We should be careful too, when I was last here…" She took a deep breath before shaking her head and walking off towards the right. With Jen quickly following.

* * *

Back on the moon's surface, the two Super Putties were down and the Battle Mode Dragonzord and the Ninja Fusion Zord were stood together, looking at Goldar. Who began trying to step away from them. " _Not so brave now, Goldar,_ " said Tommy, a smirk in his voice. The Dragonzord immediately ran towards Goldar, with the Ninja Fusion Zord right behind him.

Together, they began to pass Goldar between themselves. Never giving him chance to attack them. The Ninja Fusion Zord looked over at the Dragonzord, before Brody said " _Shall we take him down?_ "

" _Be my guest,_ " said Tommy, as the Dragonzord nodded.

Goldar found himself being pushed down by the Dragonzord as he saw the blade on the Ninja Fusion Zord light up.

" _Ninja Fusion Zord Master Slash!_ " came the combined voice of all six Ninja Steel Rangers. Before the Megazord brought it down. They turned away as Goldar exploded.

" _Show's over! Ninja's win!_ " said Brody, grinning as they turned around. Before asking " _Tommy, sir, shall we go help the others?_ "

As soon as he said that, Kat's voice came through the comms. " _Tommy, Rangers_ _! We've found the others, they're safe. We're heading back to Angel Grove._ "

" _Roger that,_ _Kat_ _,_ " said Tommy, with a smile. " _We'll meet you there._ " The Dragonzord decoupled from the other Dinozords, which disappeared in black, yellow and blue light, before it took off.

The Astro Zord latched onto the Ninja Fusion Zord before they too made their way back towards Earth.

* * *

A few moments beforehand, Kat was leading Jen through the almost familiar corridors of the Moon Palace, heading towards what she knew was the dungeons. "Rita and Zedd kept their prisoners in here, I presume Scorpina would as well." said Kat, looking at Jen. "This is our best bet."

Jen nodded as they made their way through a wooden door.

* * *

"Kat!" came a male voice, as soon as the two Pink Rangers stepped into a dungeon. Jen and Kat turned to see Rocky scrabbling towards the bars of a cage. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to bust you out," said Kat, looking at him. As she pulled her Zeo Laser Pistol out of its holster. "Stand back."

Rocky immediately did so as Kat fired at the lock. It exploded open, allowing Rocky to step out.

"Is there anybody else here?" asked Kat, looking at Rocky.

"I saw Goldar pushing people further down," said Rocky, nodding.

"Hey, am I chopped liver here?" came a familiar, to Jen, male voice, from behind them.

"Eric!" said Jen, turning to look at the cage behind them. Eric stood there, looking unimpressed. "How'd you get here?"

"Some monkey in a cloak surprised me," said Eric, scowling. "You gonna let me out?"

Jen chuckled as she blasted off the lock of the cage.

Eric immediately walked out and said "That monkey took our Morphers, I saw him using those foot soldiers to place them in the back room."

"I'll contact Tommy and the others," said Kat, looking at Jen. "Can you inform Kira and Trent?"

Jen nodded as Kat walked off to a corner of the room, with Rocky close behind.

"Kira, Trent?" asked Eric, looking at Jen. "Are they those students of Oliver?"

She shook her head before pressing the button on her Morpher and saying "Kira, Trent, we've found the other Rangers, meet us at the junction."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andros and Wes had Scorpina on the backfoot. They shared a look, before Andros nodded and rolled out of the way as he unholstered the Astro Blaster and attached his Spiral Saber to it.

Wes pushed Scorpina into the way of Andros' blasts, and rolled out of the way as Andros shot at full power. She let out a scream before exploding. "I'll take that win," said Wes, walking up to Andros.

"Definitely, you were a good partner," said Andros, nodding.

Wes laughed as his Morpher came to life. With Eric and Jen appearing on it. "Eric!" said Wes, grinning. "I knew you weren't gone!"

" _It'll take more than a monkey to_ _keep_ _me down,_ " said Eric, smirking. " _How's it going out there?_ "

"Scorpina's been dealt with," said Andros, stepping over to Wes. "Have you found my sister and Ash?"

" _Kat's gone with Rocky to free the rest of the captured Rangers, we'll_ _be_ _out_ _shortly._ " said Jen, looking at Andros. " _I'm sure she's with them._ "

"We'll get the Astro Megaship ready to leave," said Andros, nodding. "We're going back to Angel Grove, right?"

" _We'll be there in ten,_ " said Jen, before cutting the call off. Andros and Wes shared a look before they headed back towards the Megaship.

* * *

Later that day, after all the Rangers were back in their respective cities, the Ninja Steel Rangers were back at Summer Cove High, with a few extra guests. Tommy and Kat were talking to Principal Hastings, while Levi and Kira were setting up on stage. Trent was stood with the five Ninja Steel Rangers and Mick.

"Well, that's that sorted," said Tommy, with a smile as he and Kat returned to their small corner of the common room. "Principal Hastings informed me that your science teacher is off ill for a few weeks, so I'm filling in."

"You're a teacher?!" asked Preston, looking at him. "How?"

"With a lot of studying," said Tommy, with a smirk.

"Hey guys!" said Levi, from the stage. All nine Rangers, plus Mick, turned their attention to the stage where Levi and Kira were sat. "Ms. Ford and I are happy to be here to sing a few songs for you." He began to strum the opening notes of 'True Love' and Kira smiled. Before beginning to sing.

Tommy smiled as he listened, as Kat lent on his shoulder.

Hayley and Calvin were currently mirroring the two older Rangers, with Hayley's head on Calvin's shoulder, his hand around her waist.

* * *

Halfway through the third song, the monster alarm went off. Interrupting the small concert. "Alright everything, you know the drill," said Principal Hastings, looking around the students. "Everybody into the basement!"

The six Ninja Steel Rangers shared a look, before sneaking out of the building.

Tommy smiled to himself before walking up to Principal Hastings. "Why don't I help you? This happened to me during my first year at Reefside, a lot of monster attacks."

Principal Hastings nodded, as they began herding the students towards the basement door.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my take of the upcoming 25th Anniversary episode. I know a lot of Rangers didn't show up, but I included a lot.**

 **I also wanted it to feel like an actual episode of the show, so I hope that came across. :)**


End file.
